


Clowns

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Ghosts, Scared Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam found a simple salt and burn in an old store. While Dean is digging up the body, you find out what Sam Winchester is really scared of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowns

"What the hell is this place?" You heard Dean mutter across the aisle from you. You had just been thinking the same thing, as you glanced around. You were in some sort of old store, one still full of items. The shelves were wooden, cracked in places or rotted through. They reached above your head, and you noticed an old ladder further down the aisle. Each shelf was filled with canned food, moldy fabric, and other items you couldn't discern, and didn't really care to.

As you were examining a pretty gruesome display of old dolls, You felt something on your shoulder, and you froze. As a hunter, you were used to all sorts of things that went bump in the night, but this place was creeping you out, so a touch to your shoulder ws enough to send you over the edge.

"Woah Y/N, it's just me. Sorry." Sam said.

You reached up to his shoulder and smacked him. If you could have reached his head you would have smacked the back of it, but he was at least a foot taller than you. His hazel eyes stared down at you, as laughter graced his sweet lips. Sam was your boyfriend, and one of your hunting partners, and had been for over a year now.

"Jerk! This place already has me freaked out enough as it is." You tell him.

Dean had finally made his way into your aisle, and he was shaking his head, agreeing with you.

"Yeah Sammy, even I'm creeped out by this place. What the hell are we doing here anyways?" Dean said, before grabbing an old magazine off of the nearest shelf. "Dude, look at this!"

You and Sam both shook your head at Dean's antics before Sam proceeded to tell you once again why you were there. "People have commented about seeing a person walking through this building, even though it's been shut down, and locked off for at least fifty years."

"So what? It could be a couple of stupid high school kids." You argued.

"That's what they thought at first. But then they recognized the person, and it looks like Zane Hopkins, the guy who owned it one hundred years ago."

Dean had finally turned away from his magazine, and joined in the conversation. "So, we've got a ghost. Any idea where his body is?"

Nodding, Sam pulled out an old newspaper clipping.  "This says that he was buried out back with his family."

Dean took the clipping, glancing at it, before tossing it behind him. "So how about I go salt and burn this dude, while you and Y/N watch out for him?"

Agreeing, you watched as Dean made his way outside. You and Sam followed, before stopping in front of what used to be Zane's office. There was an old rolling chair, in front of a wooden desk that was still strewn with papers. Not wanting to upset the spirit any more than possible, you and Sam stayed away from the office.

While Sam was busy keep an eye out the door to check on Dean, you kept your eyes glued to the front of the store, watching for signs of the ghost. It was then you noticed more items on the shelf in front of you. Curious, you stood on your tiptoes, reaching for an item. Pulling it down, you noticed you were holding a small clown figurine. It was obviously old, and with the paint chipping, it was a nightmare inducing piece.

"Hey Sam. Look how creepy this is." You said, holding the figure in front of you. Sam turned around, and for a moment you thought the ghost was behind you. His eyes grew wide, and even in the darkened room you could tell his face turned pale. He started breathing fast, and you quickly looked behind you, raising your salt shotgun up. When you noticed nothing, you turned back, to see Sam's eyes still on the clown figurine.

"Sam, are you okay?" You asked, wondering why he was acting this way.

"It's the clown...I don't...clowns freak..." He stuttered, but you understood enough.

"My big, brave hunter is afraid of clowns?" You teased, but quickly stopped when you realized how terrified he really was. "I'm sorry, I'll just put it back." You started to say, but just then the air grew cold, and the figurine started laughing.  You glanced down in horror as it raised its hands up and down, and cackled maniacally. You dropped it on the ground, shattering it, but the head kept laughing. 

You looked at Sam who stood there frozen in horror. What scared you more was the ghost behind Sam. "Sam, duck!" You screamed, knocking him out of his stupor.

Sam ducked, and you shot the ghost, causing him to dissappear. As he vanished, the rest of the figurines on the shelf started laughing. Sam moaned, but was quickly distracted as the ghost reappeared, right behind you.

"Y/N, watch out!" Sam yelled, but it was too late. The ghost had a hold of you, and you felt yourself losing consciousness. Before Sam could do anything to help you, the ghosts hold was released, and flames were covering his body.

Gasping for air, you felt Sam's arms around you as the ghost slowly burned away. "Shh, it's okay Y/N, he's gone." Sam assured you.

Once you had caught your breath, you gave a weak smile to Sam. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of clowns?"

Sam shook his head, his hair somewhat covering his face. "Because it's stupid. I can take down Vampires, ghosts, and demons, but a stupid clown has me shaking in my boots."

Before you could reply, Dean returned, covered in dirt. "Sorry it took so long, they buried that body deep."

"That's alright, we did okay in here." You told Dean, and the three of you started to make your way to the front of the store and the Impala. Before you left, Dean grabbed something from a shelf, throwing it at Sam. "Hey Sam, think fast!"

Sam reacted quickly, grabbing the item, before looking down at it in horror. It was the same creepy clown from before. Gently you take it from his hands, tossing it behind you, smiling at the sound of porcelain shattering. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll keep you safe from clowns." You whispered, making Sam laugh.


End file.
